1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet tool, especially to a ratchet tool that can be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Ratchet tools are used to limit fasteners to unidirectional rotation so that the fasteners can be easily tightened or released by driving tools connected to the ratchet tools.
A conventional ratchet tool generally comprises a gear and a clutch assembly received inside a housing. However, the conventional ratchet tool cannot be disassembled so the gear or the clutch assembly cannot be repaired or changed when worn and torn after long time of use. Consequently, the conventional ratchet tool with the broken gear or clutch assembly must be replaced with a new one even if other components of the conventional ratchet are still working.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a ratchet tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.